Maria Void of Grace
by Noirness
Summary: What exactly happens from the time James leaves Maria in room S3 and their eminent separation? A short story about Maria’s transformation. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SH2! Added: James and Maria reunite...or is it Mary?
1. Room S3

Silent Hill is owned by Konami...but you alread knew that. :P

* * *

As soon as I saw the bed I felt extremely exhausted; as if my life had been sucked from my body. James checked out the room while I sat down on the dingy, dirty mattress.

"James, wait a minute."

I couldn't catch my breath. It was like the air in the room was thickening. I felt as if I were pushed underwater.

"I'm kind of tired…"

I struggled for the pill bottle hidden in my boot and popped a couple into my mouth. I hated swallowing without water. "My aspirin", I used to say when people asked. The doctor told me they would help me feel better but that nothing could take away my sickness. I hate taking pills.

"It's just a hangover."

"You should rest."

I hated lying, and James seemed concerned, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I never told anyone the truth about my illness. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

The pills took effect and I slowly sunk into the dismal mattress.

"Mmm. So comfy…"

I knew James felt uncomfortable and was eager to leave me in this depressing room.

"I'm going to look for her…for Laura. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sure, that's what they all said.

James pretended like he cared, but I knew he was only here for one thing: Mary, the love of his life.

"James, I want to ask you something. What if…what if you can't find Mary? What will you do?"

James turned and opened the door.

"I haven't thought about that."

Foolish man! He came here so blind and innocent. I know this town draws you in. It's evil and it knows evil.

I drifted off into a troubled sleep…

The room is entirely white and I am sleeping in a very uncomfortable bed. There are soft bleeps coming from every direction and something is stuck in my arm and shoved up my nose.

I can breath easy.

"Mary? Are you awake?"

A small girl stands at my bedside with soft blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes I am, Laura," I hear myself reply, although I have no control over my voice. In fact, I don't even recognize the voice.

So sweet and caring…

"Where's your husband?" Laura asks innocently.

"He's not here today, dear," I say between violent coughs. "I yelled at him and he went away."

"He's not very nice."

"He's just upset because I'm sick. Sometimes people deal with sadness by being mean."

"Why won't he stay?"

"Because he is scared."

"Of what?"

I could feel myself trying to laugh, but the pain in my chest made it difficult.

"You ask too many questions."

Sadly, my coughing became so horrible that a nurse in a crisp white uniform, with a nametag that read "Rachel", came and took little Laura away. Something warm shot through my veins and I felt very tired.

I bolted upright in the small hospital room. What was that dream? Was I Mary? I knew it was ridiculous…I probably just dreamed it because of all that was going on. After hearing about Mary and knowing about Laura, I probably just put the two together in my mind.

I'm me. I'm Maria.

Would James ever accept that?

No. He wants Mary and nothing less.

I stared at the pills bottles on the little table beside the bed.

If he wants Mary, I'll give him Mary.

I left the pills where they were and went searching for James. He had been gone for a long time. How could he just leave me here?

I stormed through the hospital, upset and afraid. I had no weapon to defend myself against those horrible monsters. How could James just leave me in that room and not come back?

He doesn't care for me at all.

Damn Mary!

I headed to the stairs that led to the basement. I hoped to God that I found James before something terrible found me. A painful moan escaped from around the corner. I felt a painful blow collide with my back and quickly turned around.

It was a nurse-creature, right there, swinging her steel pipe. Its face was a featureless blob, as if skin were stretched over it, with two white eyes sticking out from underneath. It wore a disgustingly dirty and bloody nurse's uniform.

I screamed and raced away, my back aching as I ran down the stairs.

Why did he leave? He never stayed. He never had the patience. I was so angry with him! I felt so disgusting because I could never be what Mary was to him.

I dress sexy. I'm a fun girl. Why doesn't he want that?

"James!"

"Mary! Oh Maria, it's you. I thought you were…sorry."

I fought back the tears. Why couldn't I be his Mary?

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alive…"

"'Anyway'! What do you mean 'anyway'! " I was so angry. "You don't sound very happy to see me! I was almost killed back there!" Why didn't he care? "All you care about is that dead wife of yours! I've never been scared in my whole life!" A tear escaped my grip. "You couldn't care less about me, could you?"

James looked so guilty. "No, I just…"

"Then stay with me! Don't ever leave me alone! You're supposed to take care of me!"  
Just like you were supposed to take care of Mary…

I buried my face in his shoulder. It felt so good to be held again.

"So what about Laura?" I asked, wiping away the tears. I felt so stupid. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, but she ran away."

I thought about my dream. That poor little girl…

"We've got to find her!"

James looked confused. "You seem to really care about her. Do you know her?"

I didn't want to tell James about my dream. He would think I was crazy for thinking I was Mary. Would it really scare him that bad? Maybe he could love me if he knew I was Mary.

No. Wait. I'm Maria.

"I never met her before," I lied. "I just feel sorry for her. She's all alone…and for some reason…I feel like it's up to me to protect her."

We began to walk again and eventually found our way to a long, twisted corridor. Anxious to leave the hospital, I followed James as he moved forward. James turned around briefly with a look of terror in his eyes. I turned as well and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

The Red Devil.

He wore a pyramid-shaped mask made of metal that covered his head and shoulders. He held a menacingly large knife.

We begin to run but James gets ahead of me. He reaches the elevator first.

"Open up!"

The elevator opens and James desperately hits the buttons.

"James!"

I can't make it to the elevator. It's too late for me. I reach the gap James holds open for me, but it's too late.

"No!"

"James!"

_Goodbye._

"James!"

_I'm sorry._

"James!"

_I love you._

"James!"

_I can't breath._

The elevator doors close.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I didn't really attribute much girl-power to Maria. I actually don't see her as a slobbering love slave, but that's how this story developed. I needed a way to show her transformation from Maria to Mary and loving James (god forbid) seemed to fit. Please review!

* * *

Saddened Soul: Thanks for the review! Yeah, everything about James is sad...That man just can't get the breaks.

Amaratenou: (try saying that one 3 times fast) I'm going to take your advice and write up until the points that Maria _really _bites it...or does she? Anywho, thanks for the review!

Angsty: I think "glomp" is possibly the coolest verb in the semi-English language. I'll have to use it more often. Thanks for the praise! I saw the clouds part and the heavens sing when I read your review. Thanks!

SilentWolf: o.O Thank you...


	2. Transcendence of the Soul

_This isn't right. I shouldn't be here._

_That thing...that thing killed me. I saw the blood._

_I died..._

I woke up in a small room, bleak and dirty. I was sitting in a small, white chair facing a wall of bars. I kept my hands folded neatly in my lap...waiting.

Waiting for him.

The body I occupied was not my own. I would never wear such revealing things, in these bright colours. I felt so unfomfortable in these high heel boots. This wasn't me.

I began to feel light headed, and suddenly the room disappeared. All I could see was James.

Sweet James...

If I listened carefully enough, I could hear him speak...

"You're alive! Maria! I thought that thing killed you! Are you hurt bad?"

Maria? James floats into my unconsciousness and he's calling me by another name. I wish I could be back in that room...that cell...but James is right here. It's all I ever wanted.

"Not at all silly."

"Maria? That thing... it stabbed you. There was blood everywhere."

He must be scared, poor thing, that's why he's confusing me with someone else. He doesn't understand what it's like, balancing on the thread of existence between living and dead."Stabbed me? What do you mean?"

He doesn't even remember how I died. Was he being metaphorical? Was this "thing" that stabbed me his way of explaining my illness? I didn't understand. I can't remember what it's like, living and breating and conscious...those are memories of long ago.

"It chased us to the elevator. And then..."

"James, what are you talking about?"

I remember an elevator, from long ago, in the hospital. James left, angry at me, hating my very existence. I followed him into the hallway, but he got into the elevator before I could tell him how sorry I was.

And how much I loved him.

Was he talking about that day?

"James honey... Did something happen to you? After we got separated in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else?"

I can't help but giggle. He was being so innocent and scared, like a little puppy. Was he playing dumb because he was afraid? Afraid that I may tell him the truth?

After all, the truth would destroy him.

Just like the truth destroyed me.

"You were always so forgetful, James. Remember that time in the hotel?"

"Maria...?"

I think it's time he knew the truth. He came here, to Silent Hill, looking for me because he blocked the truth from his memory. Even though the truth will destroy him, I think not knowing will drive him mad. I hated seeing him mad...

"You said you took everything... But you forgot that videotape we made. I wonder if it's still there..."

That videotape...I play it back in my mind...over and over again...

"How do you know about that! Aren't you Maria?"

Maybe I am. Maybe this body is Maria...but my mind is Mary. I am no longer one or the other...I'm a new Mary. I am free.

"I'm not your Mary."

"So you're Maria?"

_How I long to touch his face..._

"I am... if you want me to be. It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here for you, James."

_How I long to feel his lips..._

"See? I'm real. Don't you want to touch me?"

I'm not in control anymore...

"I don't know."

"Come and get me. I can't do anything through these bars."

_My soul is free..._

"Okay...stay right there. I'll be there soon."

The being I leave behind is his creation.

* * *

A/N: Yay! A continuation! This time I chose the theory that everything that James encounters in Silent Hill is a representation of his sexual perversion. Although I don't believe this theory, I hungrily exploited it in this sextion...oops...I mean section. lol 


End file.
